millenia_hyper_fightingfandomcom-20200214-history
MIllenia Hyper Fighting 2014
﻿﻿ Millenia Hyper Fighting 2014 is a 3 on 3 fighting game created by Aranryanchampion. The game will have a total of 54 characters that includes; characters from Video Games, TV-Shows, the Internet, Movies and various celebrities. Gameplay Mechanics The gameplay is mostly based on Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Where each player picks three characters and one of three different assist attacks for each one of thos characters and battle eachother. There are no rounds so when a players three characters are knocked out, the match is over. However the Air Cross over counter is based on the early builds of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, so the player that gets stuck into a Team Aerial Combo can counter with a continued Team Aerial Combo on hers/his own. Just like in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and its Ultimate edition; M.H.F. 2013 XXX has the X-Factor mechanic. But the duration is slightly different: Level 1 - 12 seconds Level 2 - 9 seconds Level 3 - 6 seconds The versions that gives the smallest bonuses are the ones that last the longest and not the other way around like in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and its Ultimate edition. PLAYABLE CHARACTERS THE CHARACTERS ARE LISTED IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER Applejack Franshise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Female Species: Earth Pony Voice Actress: Ashleigh Ball Rival: Engineer Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIPOeXQ793Q Home Stage: Sweet Apple Acres Asura Franshise: Asura's Wrath Debut: Asura's Wrath Gender: Male Species: Demi-God Voice Actor: Liam O'Brien Rival: Blackwargreymon Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99DEjXDrB1k Home Stage: Augus' Moon Big Daddy Franshise: BioShock Debut: BioShock Gender: Male Species: Genetically Enchanted Human Voice Actor: Stephen Stanton Rival: Pyro Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UoGAR2kTYw8 Blackwargreymon Franshise: Digimon Debut: Digimon Adventure 02 Gender: Male Species: Digimon Voice Actor: Steven Blum Rival: Asura Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwH1B7-c0fE Dante Franshise: Devil May Cry Debut: DMC: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Species: Nephilim Voice Actor: Tim Phillips Rival: Dracula Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wcmLfiPTeY Home Stage: Limbo City Dracula Franshise: Castlevania Debut: Castlevania Gender: Male Species: Vampire Voice Actor: Patrick Seitz Rival: Dante Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wECmvL_8bFM Home Stage: Throne Room Dry Bone Bro Franshise: Fantendo.wikia.com Debut: Super Mario World Wii Gender: Unkown (referred as a male) Species: Dry Bone Bro Voice Actor: John DiMaggio Rival: Hsien-Ko Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWKLF50_rcc Engineer Franshise: Team Fortress Debut: Team Fortress 2 Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Grant Goodeve Rival: Applejack Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNXb3aQ46t4 Home Stage: 2Fort Filia Franshise: Skullgirls Debut: Skullgirls Gender: Female (Samson: Male) Species: Human (Samson: Parasite) Voice Actress & Actor: Christine Marie Cabanos (Filia) & Del Stetson (Samson) Rival: Jin Kazama Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FV8uYpvMYWQ Home Stage: New Meridian Flash Sentry Franshise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Vincet Tong Rival: Skyla Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTpRZn1o9Iw General Zod Franshise: Superman Debut: Adventure Comics #283 Gender: Male Species: Kryptonian Voice Actor: Nolan North Rival: Parasoul Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtRFAuKFZt4 Hsien-Ko Franshise: Darkstalkers Debut: Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge Gender: Female Species: Jiang-Shi (previously human) Voice Actress: Hunter MacKenzie Austin Rival: Dry Bone Bro Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXN477LQWso Home Stage: Vanity Paradise Jin Kazama Franshise: Tekken Debut: Tekken 3 Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Isshin Chiba Rival: Filia Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4yc8qJUBiw Home Stage: Moonlit Wilderness Juri Han Franshise: Street Fighter Debut: Super Street Fighter IV Gender: Female Species: Human Voice Actress: Jessica Straus Rival: Scanty Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5ZpwaGeHrA Home Stage: Skyscraper under Construction Little Mac Franshise: Punch-Out!! Debut: Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!! Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Matt Harty Rival: Wreck-It-Ralph Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=woOlbY6nXeI Luigi Franshise: Super Mario Bros. Debut: Mario Bros. Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Charles Martinet Rival: Princess Luna Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJNgQ1Ms_54 Home Stage: Trecherous Mansion Mega Mewtwo Y Franshise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon the Movie: Geneset and the Legend Awakened Gender: Genderless Species: Genetic Pokémon Voice Actress: Reiko Takashima Rival: Princess Twilight Sparkle Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vnen2biMKl8 Home Stage: Tower of Mastery Minette Franshise: Skullgirls Debut: Skullgirls Gender: Female Species: Dragonian Voice Actress: Monica Rial Rival: Mithra Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zeVR1VAoLQ Mithra Franshise: Asura's Wrath Debut: Asura's Wrath Gender: Female Species: Demi-God Voice Actress: Kari Wahlgren Rival: Minette Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l65NZt6EbeU Momiji Franshise: Ninja Gaiden Debut: Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword Gender: Female Species: Human Voice Actress: Kate Higgins Rival: Serah Farron Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YVL4Z1o8AY Home Stage: Sky City Tokyo Noel Kreiss Franshise: Final Fantasy Debut: Final Fantasy XIII-2 Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Jason Marsden Rival: Tekkaman Blade Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7-tiypvCNo Home Stage: New Bodhum Year Unknown Parasoul Franshise: Skullgirls Debut: Skullgirls Gender: Female Species: Human Voice Actress: Erin Fitzgerald Rival: General Zod Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0mTmJvQ32w Princess Luna Franshise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Female Species: Alicorn Voice Actress: Tabitha St. Germain Rival: Luigi Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=symahn3t-34 Princess Twilight Sparkle Franshise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Female Species: Alicorn (previously: Unicorn) Voice Actress: Tara Strong Rival: Mega Mewtwo Y Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obJ21k3Hylo Home Stage: TBA Pyro Franshise: Team Fortress Debut: Team Fortress 2 Gender: Unknown Species: Human Voice Actor: Dennis Bateman Rival: Big Daddy Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZImgGi10iv0 Home Stage: 2Fort Rocket Raccoon Franshise: Gaurdians of the Galaxy Debut: Marvel Preview #7 Gender: Male Species: Raccoon Voice Actor: Greg Ellis Rival: Spider-Plant Man Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3Z56kbrogE Home Stage: S.H.E.I.L.D Helicarrier Scanty Franshise: Panty & Stocking with Gaterbelt Debut: Panty & Stocking with Gaterbelt Gender: Female Species: Demon Voice Actress: Yuka Komatsu Rival: Juri Han Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChjJEU8_szU Scorpan Franshise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Generation 1 Gender: Male Species: Demon (previously: Human) Voice Actor: Ron Taylor Rival: Yasha Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUw_ij8-xNU Serah Farron Franshise: Final Fantasy Debut: Final Fantasy XIII Gender: Female Species: Human Voice Actress: Laura Bailey Rival: Momiji Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuPV_TGy-U8 Home Stage: New Bodhum Year Unknown Skyla Franshise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon Black & White Gender: Female Species: Human Voice Actress: Sarah Natochenny Rival: Flash Sentry Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9zULU-C_WE Spider-Plant Man Franshise: Spider-Plant Man Debut: Spider-Plant Man Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Rowan Atkinson Rival: Rocket Raccoon Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPlQpGeTbIE Stocking Anarchy Franshise: Panty & Stocking with Gaterbelt Debut: Panty & Stocking with Gaterbelt Gender: Female Species: Angel (claims to be a Demon) Voice Actress: Mariya Ise Rival: Vergil Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPkoVjqvoIg Home Stage: Daten Church Tekkaman Blade Franshise: Tekkaman: The Space Knight Debut: Tekkaman Blade Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Toshiyuki Morikawa Rival: Noel Kreiss Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICI04P6I5t8 Vergil Franshise: Devil May Cry Debut: DMC: Devil My Cry Gender: Male Species: Nephilim Voice Actor: David De Lautour Rival: Stocking Anarchy Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YnhK3A7auPs Home Stage: Limbo City Wreck-It-Ralph Franshise: Wreck-It-Ralph Debut: Fix-It-Felix Jr. Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: John C. Reilly Rival: Little Mac Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqBtylnktwM Home Stage: Wreck-It-Building Yasha Franshise: Asura's Wrath Debut: Asura's Wrath Gender: Male Species: Demi-God Voice Actor: Robin Atkin Downes Rival: Scorpan Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7M9wtEAEx9Y Rival Reasons Asura vs. Blackwargreymon ''' Both of them are very fearsome fighters and emotional fighters; that fights against the people that they used to work with. Asura was being accused for the murder of Emperor Strada, when it was actually Deus who did it. While Arukenimon created Blackwargreymon in order to destroy the digidestined, but he rebelled. Both of them have a strong connection to their "family", but in different ways: Asura loved his family more than anything and he became outraged when he found out that Deus has ordered Sergei to kill Asura's wife and kidnap his daughter. Blackwargreymon though, has no family and his creator only wants him to whatever she says, when he only wants to be liked by others. Both of them also have a connection to a young girl; for Asura, a small girl who resembles his own daughter likes him. While Kari Kamiya has been showing a lot of sympathy towards Blackwargreymon and his suffering. Finally: both of them died in a heroic death in order to protect the ones that they cared about the most. '''Applejack vs. Engineer Because both Team Fortress 2 and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are very popular on the Internet. Both are known for being hard workers (constructing sentries and gatling guns for Engineer and the Apple farm for Applejack), they can play a guitar pretty well and they have southern states accent. Both are members of a bigger group; Engineer is a member of either the Red team or the Blue team, and Applejack is a member of the Mane6. Their game/show origin is the complete opposites of each other. Team Fortress 2 is a violent strategy shooter game where people kill each other, while MLP is a childrens catroon where there is very little violence involved and teaches, "Friendship is Magic". They have also displayed a friendship/rivalry in various Source Film-Maker and Garry's Mod videos on Youtube. Both of them have families, but they have the opposite sizes: Applejack has a huge family with at least 50 members that live all over Equestria and for Engineer, only his father has been hinted at existing. Filia vs. Jin Kazama Both of them are considered the "Main character" their respective series. They have relatives that have done really evil acts in the past; Filia is blood-related to the Medici Mafia who did a lot of organised crime. Including killing of the Fishbone gang. Jin Kazama's father and grand father (Kazuya Mishima and Heihachi Mishima) are som eof the most ruthless people the planet has ever witnessed. Both of them have lost a person that stood very close to them; Filia lost her best friend Carol who became brainwashed into Painwheel, and Jin lost his mother when he was younger. Both of them are also carring something that they want to get rid of: Filia has become the new host of the parasite Samson and Jin Kazama carie sthe Devil Gene inside his body. There is also a person who really admire them; Filia is admired by Riccardo and Jin is loved by Ling Xiaoyu. Dracula vs. Dante Both are based on a character from a cult classic story; Dracula is based on Bram Stokers "Vlad Tepes Dracula" and Dante is based on Dante Alighieri from "the Devine Comedy". Both of them also have a connection to the demon world. Dracula has an army of monsters on his side including several demons and can transform into a demon during battle. While Dante is a demon hunter and is a half-demon himself. Both of them have appeared as a playable character in a fighting game; with Dracula being playable in "Castlevania Judgement" and Dante in "Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale". Both of them has also at one point fought against one of their relatives; Dracula has been fighting against his own son: Alucard. While Dante has fought against his brother: Vergil. Finally both of them has had several different looks; Dracula has been reincarnated several times during the series, each with a new look and Dante previously had a different look in the four games that came before the reboot. Wreck-It-Ralph vs. Little Mac Both of them have been implied to debut in an arcade game of the 1980's. "Wreck-It-Ralph" the movie probably takes place in the 1980's and the green haired boxer in the original Punch-Out arcade game is implied to be Little Mac. Both of them have fought opponents much larger than they are; with Ralph fought against the "glitched-up" King Candy in the movies climax and Little Mac fighting opponents around the size of Wreck-It-Ralph. They also mainly fight with their fists; Wreck-It-Ralph uses his fists to destroy buildings and Little Mac is a boxer. Both of them took a very risky decision; with Ralph listened to King Candy and destroyed Vanellopes car and Little Mac accepting a deal that could end his boxing career. Finally they both have a connection to the video game character Donkey Kong: Donkey Kong inspires Wreck-It-Ralph’s character and Little Mac fought Donkey Kong in Punch-Out Wii. Rocket Raccoon vs. Spider-Plant Man Both of them are characters that are related to Marvel comics: Rocket Raccoon is an actual character created by Marvel Comics and Spider-Plant Man is a parody of Marvel's mascot Spider-Man. They both can be really humorous and yet be very serious in the face of danger. Rocket Raccoon likes to make wisecracking jokes and Spider-Plant Man is making really humorous stuff most of the time and is even played by a comedian. Both of them have appeared in a live-action movie at least once in their careers; Rocket Raccoon is going to appear in the "Guardian of the Galaxy" movie that is coming out in 2014, and Spider-Plant Man made his debut in a live-action movie. They also have a fauna vs. flora theme going on with them as well as a weapons vs. physical power theme: Rocket Raccoon is a raccoon that is using weaponry in combat and Spider-Plant Man's superpowers is based on the Spider-Plant and he fights with standard "super-hero-kung-fu". Mega Mewtwo Y vs. Princess Twilight Sparkle Both of them have really strong psychic abilities and has been transformed into a form that created a lot of controversy. Mega Mewtwo Y is one of the popular Pokémon "Mewtwo's" mega evolutions in the sixth generation and Mega Mewtwo Y is the one exclusive to Pokémon Y. Princess Twilight Sparkle is just like regular Twilight Sparkle, but she became an Alicorn and a princess by compleating Starswirl the beared's secret unfinnished master piece. Fans of both franshises has created petitions and accused the company for "jumping the shark" for both these characters. Mega Mewtwo Y was evearly hated by the fandom, before and after the confirmations of Mega Evolutions even though Mega Mewtwo X (The Pokémon X exclusive Mega Evolution) is a Pcychic/Fighting type and looks overall "better" in the fandoms eyes. For Twilight, some people actually left the fandom just because of her transformation, even though Lauren Faust original plan was for Twilight Sparkle to become Princess Celestia's successor. Vergil vs. Stocking Anarchy Both of them are the sibling of a really cocky and arrogant individual; Vergil is the older brother of Dante and Stocking is the younger sister of Panty. Both are have really calm and clever personalities; and they both fight with samurai swords. Both of them have at one point betrayed their kind to acheive their own goals; Vergil once fought for the evil army but refused to follow Mundus' tyrannical rule and Stocking killed her sister and joined forces with Corset. Both of them are also mostly liked much more than their siblings; Vergil is liked more by the Devil May Cry fanbase because his design did not change so much from the previous games. Stocking Anarchy is liked by more people because she actually does not want to have sex, just for the sake of having sex. Scorpan vs. Yasha Both where the main minnion of the main antagonist but rebelled; Scorpan worked for Tirac and Yasha worked for Deus. Both of them have a connection with the species/person they are fighting against: Scorpan actually likes the ponies and does not want to see them get hurt and Yasha is the borther-in-law of the main character: Asura. Both also had one of their close ones being threatend to be killed: Tirac thretend to decatipate Spike if Scorpan did not bring him a fourth pony before midnight, and Yasha was forced to accept that his sister was going to get killed in order for Deus to get his hands on Mithra. Both of them also saved one of the protagonists life at one point of there respective media. They also debuted in opposite eras; Scorpan appeared in the 1980's and Yasha appeared in 2012. Scanty vs. Juri Han Because both of them are outstandingly sexy, have really nice curves and a flirtious personality. Both are working under the command of a powerful leader; in Scanty's case it is Corset and for Juri Han it is Seth. Both characters are evil and fights for what they think is right. They also follow strict honour codes or in the case of Scanty, rurus and Juri will give her opponents a chance to flee or leave. They have also at one point flirted with one of the main characters of their respective franshises, Scanty has flirted with Brief and Juri has some sort of affection towards Ryu. Both of them also had to team up with their respective archnemesis in order to furfill a common goal; Scanty had to team up with Stocking Anarchy to destroy Frollo in the Frollo Show and Juri was requested an alliance with M. Bison in order to find Pandora in Street Fighter X Tekken. Flash Sentry vs. Skyla Both of them is a quite recently debuted character from a very popular franshise; My Little Pony for Flash Sentry and Pokémon for Skyla. Both of them have at least one attribute that is perfect, so they can attract members of the opposite gender; Flash Sentry is the perfect type of love intresst for the main protagonist. Because he plays in a rock band and drives his own costum sports car to school, among other things. While Skyla has perfect body proportions, which makes some male gamers fall in love with her. Both of them have also done something that can make some fans dislike them for various reasons: Flash has recieved hate for stealing other peoples "waifus", including Twilight Sparkle. While in the Pokémon anime, Skyla did not give the challenger the gym badge because her Pokémon performed better, even if the challenger won the battle. Finally, both of them have a connection to flying: Flash Sentry's pony counterpart is a pegasus and Skyla flies in a plane and uses flying type Pokémon. Pyro vs. Big Daddy Both of them made their debut in a M-rated video game that was released in 2007. The games they originate from have completely different tone: Team Fortress 2 puts the player in a happy mood, because of its colorful graphics and humorous one-liners. BioShock is a very serious game was the player has to make decisions based on moral; it is also a really dark game color wise. Both of them usually communicate with random noises: Pyro makes noises because his/her voice cannot be heard probably due to the gas mask. Big Daddy makes whale-like sounds, because it cannot speak at all. Another difference is the way the fight: Pyro fight with mostly a long-range flamethrower and Big Daddy fights really close up with its drill. Finally both of them have been playable in a "Super Smash Bros-style" game: Pyro is playable in "Super Smash Bros Lawl ARL" and Big Daddy is playable in "Playstation All-stars Battle Royale." Princess Luna vs. Luigi Both are the younger sibling of a character that can be considered by some people; "overrated". Princess Luna is the younger sister of Princess Celestia; who almost always gets into the spotlight for being the bringer of the sun and appears in almost every third episode in the series. Luigi is the younger brother of Mario; who is probably the most popular video game character of all time (only competion is Pac-Man). They also have a deep conection to the night; with Princess Luna is the princess of the night and Luigi has two games that takes place during the nighttime. They have finally been turned evil at least once; Princess Luna transformed into Nightmare Moon because she was jealous of her sister and Luigi was brainwashed and turned into Mr. L by Dimention in Super Paper Mario. Serah Farron vs. Momiji Both of them are the younger siblings of a noble person: Serah Farron is the younger sister of Claire "Lightning" Farron and Momiji is the younger sister of Kureha. Both of them have really kind and polite personalities and they both fight mainly with a weapon. Serah Farron has a bow as her main weapon, but she can also use magic. Momiji has helibard as her main weapon, but she is also really skilled in hand-to-hand combat. They have both lost their older sister in a different way: Claire was brought to the future and then erased from Serah's timeline by Caius, but they managed to reunite at New Bodhum Year Unkown. Kureha was killed when Doku attacked her village and return to guide Ryu Hayabusa as a spirit. Both Serah and Momiji has felt love at least once; Serah is in love and married to Snow Villiers while Momiji has shown to be in love with Ryu Hayabusa. Finally, both of them became playable in a sequel/update of a game. Serah Farron was one of the main playable characters in Final Fantasy XIII-2 and Momiji was added as a playable character in Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge. General Zod vs. Parasoul Both of them have a high ranked position of a nation. With Zod being a former Kryptonian military general and Parasoul is not only being the general of the Black Egrets but also the crown princess of the Canopy Kingdom. Both of them also has a connection to treason; because Zod took over Krypton and ruled over it like ruthless tyrant. Until he was exposed by Jor-El and was banished to the Phantom Zone, while Parasoul banished the ninja nurse Valentine after she betrayed the Canopy Kingdom. Both Zod and Parasoul are also very good battle strategists and have been playable in a fighting game. They do however have opposite personalities: Zod is a selfish and ruthless tyrant and Parasoul is a calm and caring leader of her own nation. Both of them finally have a connection to the number "4". General Zod is the fourth DLC character for Injustice: Gods among Us and Parasoul is the fourth announced character for Skullgirls. Tekkaman Blade vs. Noel Kreiss Both of them are warriors who fights with a futuristic version of a medieval fighting style. Tekkaman Blade uses a spear that can be split up and used like a scissor, and Noel Kreiss uses the dual swords called "Flame Fossil". Both of them fight for a greater good and have been fighting against some really threatening foes. Tekkaman Blade has fought against Omega (Darkon) who was close to destroying the entire universe and Noel Kreiss has fought against Caius Ballad who wanted to remake the future for his own image. They both originates from a franshise that is very influenced by Japan; Tekkaman Blade was one of the most promitable animes that used a japanese style of science-fiction space battles. While Final Fantasy is heavily influenced by japanese colture and that it is trying to be against the image of something more powerful controlling everything else. Dry Bone Bro vs. Hsien-Ko Both of them have a connection to the undead; with Dry Bone Bro being an undead of the Bone Bro enemy and Hsien-Ko is a human transformed into an asian zombie. Both of them are not so well known among the fanbases of their respective franshises. Dry Bone Bro is a fan-created enemy from a fan-created videogame and Hsien-Ko is one of lesser known characters in the Darkstalkers franshise. Both of them uses weapons, but they uses them in a different ways. Dry Bone Bro mostly uses a bone with a hammerhead with it, along with electricty powers. While Hsien-Ko uses all types of weapons; including bombs, swords, dagger and several things that references other Capcom characters. Both of them also have a connection to the user Aranryanchampion; Dry Bone Bro is a combination of his Mario Party 8 main and secondary characters. While Hsien-Ko is his favorite Darkstalkers character and one of his favorite female characters. Mithra vs. Minette Both of them are the daughter of a very respected person: Mithra is the daughter of Asura and Minette is the daughter of the River King. Both of them have showed that they have the ability to fight even though they are not playable in their debut game. Mithra was able to launch his father to Gaia to save him from Chakravartin and Minette is one of characters that could be voted on in the Skullgirls Indiegogo DLC campain. Both of them has been abused by other people at least once in their respective games: Mithra was used by Deus to drain her out of power and later by Chakravartin to lure Asura to become Gaia's new protector. While Minette was abused by Riccardo and Lawrence at the beginning of Ms. Fortune's arcade mode. BOSSES Sub-Boss #1 ''' Ultima Weapon Franshise: Final Fantasy Voice Actor: Fred Tatascoire Stage: Floating Continent Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kq0L6Ymxusc '''Sub-Boss #2 (A battle against three of these four characters, the three opponents are chosen by random. The stage and battle theme will also change depending on which character is fought at the momemt. These four characters are also playable): *? *? *? *? Franshises: *? *? *? *? Voice Actors: *? *? *? *? Stages: *? *? *? *? Battle Theme: Final Boss Millenniummon/ZeedMillenniummon Franshise: Digimon Stage: Universe's End Voice Actor: TBA Battle Theme (phase 1): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTv3pgxjXiw Battle Theme (phase 2): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v= Narrators Narrator #1 ' Story Telling Turtle Franshise: Voices of Gaming Voice Actress: Sarah Williams Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VDMPwCQSq0 '''Narrator #2 ' Aranryanchampion Franshise: the Super Smash Bros Lawl community Voice Actor: Anton Christer Hansson Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHbFRZ5y1f0 'Narrator #3 ' TrueDarkAce Franshise: WarpWhistleGaming Voice Actor: Andrew West Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtsRg22_ntY 'Narrator #4 ' Lydia Prower Franshise: the Super Smash Bros Lawl community Voice Actress: Lauren Landa Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TgUxwx4-5Hg 'Narrator #5 ' Stocking Rose Franshise: the Super Smash Bros Lawl community Voice Actress: Mariya Ise Video: --- MORE NARRATORS CAN BE ADDED IN THE FUTURE Other Music Tracks 'Main Theme ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJ6CcEOmlYU '''Character Selection Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hd-bCVputzA "Don't give up! Try again!" Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tv16M1BOL2Y Ending Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4FiJkkoj3g Special Ending Theme (Exclusive to Pyro) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnRaaScNnsA Stages There will be a total of twentyfour stages in the game, not including the arcade mode exclusive boss stages. Each stage will also have a connection to at least one playable character in the roster. Not all characters will have a stage and each one of the four sub-bosses will have their own unique stage in regular matches. PS: The stages are listed in alphabetical order 2Fort.png|2Fort Augus' Moon.png|Augus' Moon Daten Church.png|Daten Church Limbo City.jpg|Limbo City Moonlit Wilderness.png|Moonlit Wilderness New Bodhum year Unknown.png|New Bodhum Year Unknown New Meridian.png|New Meridian S.H.E.I.L.D Helicarrier.png|S.H.E.I.L.D Helicarrier Sky City Tokyo.png|Sky City Tokyo Skyscraper Under Construction.png|Skyscraper under Construction Sweet Apple Acres.png|Sweet Apple Acres Throne Room.png|Throne Room Tower of Mastery.png|Tower of Mastery Trecherous Mansion.png|Trecherous Mansion Vanity Paradise.png|Vanity Paradise Wreck-It-Building.png|Wreck-It-Building Trivia *Most of the Internet characters will be removed from the playable roster; and three or more of those will become unlockable narrators instead *Scorpan is the first character so far that has a different picture on his "biography section" than in the group picture. That is because the wikipedia could not allow that picture to be added to the wikipedia's picture list. *A stage from these different franshises are really likley to appear: **DC **Digimon *Despite her full name being "Princess Twilight Sparkle", the announcers call her "Twilight Sparkle".